portals
by thanotose13
Summary: this is about a mix of my book and transformer and black soul from smokescreen14
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry it took so long but i'm a bit of a prfectionist**

**hope you injoy but extra sorry since this is not about transformers just yet. (spoiler alert this is part of my reaper calling so it will tell alot what hapens to jack later)**

The council had ordered my execution. why. Thats what I wanna know I mean all I've done was protect the son of teitos against a small regime of drikon operatives. Although I almost lost my life and teikas but at the end my true power finally came out, and turned me into what they call a demon slave a creature of pure evil that will kill all without discrimination.

but my power is strictly telekinesis soo why would they not believe me… i'm getting scared they are walking down the stairs maybe do the execution early than stated, and i'm powerless since they striped my connection to the part of my mind that allowed my powers to be.

the door opens and lights flood in and i'm blinded not knowing who will follow the order. "hey get up we got minutes untill they find out your not in your cage" wait is that no can't be he wouldn't "jack what are you doing?"

" saving your worthless hide dude now get up!"

as I got up and out of the CELL hate it when jack does not use the right word, I saw my sister on look out.

"sister?"

she turned to face me but her face was scared. I had to work on not saying the wrong thing like… "hey you look nice" or "what's up with your face?" so I said

"sister what are you doing here?" I hope I faked sincere shock well.

"helping you escape now lets go!"

why would jack and my sister help me? Did they not hate me after our last conversation. After what I did during our last conversation.

I noticed we were going to the temple of we go there we would get slaughtered by the guardians.

" umm jack you know where were are going right?" If he have a snippy remark he didn't say it

"don't worry jack has some tricks that we haven't seen yet." my sister seems confident in jack then I am too.

"I have what now?" said jack

never mind i'm so are they. Were all doomed.

"no really jack you said you had some tricks that will help." my sister said this with concern.

" I said i'll fight with all my might to help I had not said I had any new goddam tricks!" he punctuated that by making a claw construct as he calls it and blasted the guardian at the far end of the bridge with his other hand.

well I hope that they have enough power to finnish off the rest... you know umm… due to the lack of mine.

"wow jack did you kill him?" i asked

"no just fryd his nerves"he said

as we entered the main gate of the massive temple a huge sum of guards came demanding our surrender.

"yea right" jack said this as he blurred in a speed like trance taking down half of the guards before my sister threw up a shield for us. Just in time sis I thought as multiple blasts and shots hit our shield or us if the shield had come up a second later.

after a moment jack had cut down the rest. but not without receveing some cuts and peeling skin. but this didn't bother him in the least. as always he healed in moments

"now they are dead teisuse" jack told me planly

"hey what realm are we going to taifas?" jack said to my sister

"the reaper realm" she said

" ok but how do we stop them from coming?" I had to ask.

"I'll destroy the portal on this side when you two pass through " my sister said

" what about you? the council will punish you severely for this" at this jack became somber and grievous.

" teisuse I will die in the process for earlier we were betrayed by a confident and he cursed me the decadent curse"

so that was why her face was deformed… wait she said she was going to die!

" sister I am sorry"

" just go before my magic finally leaves me"

at that jack and I rushed through the reaper realm… and leaving my sister behind to die.

* * *

><p>At the end of the portal jack and I came to a luscious garden. It was beautiful. Until the big beasts came out of nowhere to attack.<p>

"jack what do we do?" I think i almost pissed myself from fear.

"kill the orcs of course"

was that them? well they do look the part. now as they were clos jack summoned a sword and blast bolt, then he charged. wait was that a smile? Jack you sick son of a…

I didn't finish the thought for a huge minni portal with a mixture of blue and green sucked me up and left jack to deal with the orcs onslaught.

**if you feel like saying stuff just review . and sorry again but my next installment to reapers calling: creature of light will be out a few days later the expected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it takes so long but here is my segment.** ... I woke up to a calm forest very peaceful except for the woman aiming her bow at shit! why couldn't jack be here. Actually its best he was not. who knew what he would of done. "who are you and where have you taken me!" she said this in a very masculine voice but why. could she think I do not know her gender? also why would it matter. Never mind that I need to defuse the hostile situation."My name is teisuse and I only know as much as you do so can you lower your weapon." at that she lowered her bow. After a moment she told me to call her Night Stalker. Ok so I am not on the earth realm as I thought nor the reapers realm accordingly to the name she goes by and the pod a ways off looks not that of earth tech. she says"at least were on earth thats a plus" only if you knew Night Stalker. I got up to follow night stalker toward the pod. it apears to be made from technology I have never seen was why I was surprised that night stalker was able to open it by just kicking looked through it and tossed a pad to me. looking through the pad I was able to gain info that their was a syringe full of dark matter. that is just the counter elament that can give me my powers back. night stalker was looking at her new items with pleaser. then she asked in her masculine voice" so what the thing say." I replied by summarizing the main point" a drug that can permanently give me my powers back that I once held" "hide" she said. I ran to hide behind a tree and as I hide I plunged the dark matter in my arm. for a few moments I felt my power return. but not all of it."dammit". no sooner did I said that than a robotic feminine screeching voice spoke"empty" SHIT! why are there always something that can hurt me. then a moment later five portals open up and out came more robots. "step away from the pod starscream" than starscream left while saying some witty remark… so they are AI machines with advance technology. no programs to use against them thats depressing. something was happening with the pod. I heard some beeps like a computer was talking than another "empty so did he get the relics or was it already empty" on that night stalker shot an arrow at the pod gaining their attention. Night stalker you idiot they could be our enemy. " you may come out we will not harm you" I knew this was a red and blue robot as I turned to them" night stalker jumped off the tree in front of me. well if one more thing happens to scare me I'll just have a heart attack. we came to the clearing that the robots made. and of course she still holds on her masculine voice" what are you" she demanded. but the robot said " "that shall be told when we get back to our base… Ratchet requesting ground bridge" he said. Then the "ground bridge" appeared and it was just like the portal that draged me from the reaper realm. All of the machines went through except for the female looking one who said "are you coming?" night stalker must have taken this as a go sign and went. I followed in suit. and went through the portal. after a nuaseinting moment we came through the other side and were greeted with a grumpy "more humans" well thats great but I am not a human being. "Cool!" a chinese girl was coming this way. she ended up blasting night stalker with soo many question that I couldn't keep up with and I don't blame night stalker for ignoring all of them. " whats her problem? who are you" she was now talking to me."well I am not human to put it plainly" she just had a priceless look of disbelief The red and blue robot said it time for names and explaination " We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron we are Autobots I am Optimus Prime" then he gestured to the yellow one" BumbleBee our scout" then the green one" I'm Bulkhead" then the blue female looking machine " Arcee" then the red and white " Ratchet." " You guys can call me Night Stalker and thats all you need to know about me." she said this with a sense of coldness. she must of had a bad life to be like this. The autobots were looking at me now. ""I am teisuse from the house of defense as you may call me. And I know this is not human earth realm nor reaper realm so where am I?" the chinese girl was looking at me and said " Earth, why are you not from here? where are you from? how old are you, what's that on your forehead?" her first question was a circle one but it moved to others that I don't mind answering. "yeah miko can be a handful" I turned to see a man close to the age of jack he also had black hair and a little child beside him. Night stalker seemed to not like him alot since she just aimed her bow at him. she put her bow away after getting over her being startled. Then she jumped the railing and she was gone. The people were annoyed by her rashness I think? either way the girl named miko was waiting for me to answer her. well fine I got nothing better to do after being disowned by my people and getting botched to this world after going to the reaper realm with jack. "ok ok I'll answer. I am from the realm of magic and planet teairon reality omega." she seemed to go cross eyed at this."My age is twenty or at least compared to your lifespan it is." she the teen and the machine I mean autobot optimus prime was looking at me with concern now" and the thing on my forehead is a star gem it is designed to hold my raw power to a large degree but my power is temporarily gone." "if your power were to come back what do you think you are capable of?" ratched ask with what I know as a scientific curiosity. "I can heal people cast shields do some chemical brain manipulation and some techno manipulation but not much." they seem to be thinking something but as to what it is I can't say. "we would like to ask you to fight with us against the decepticons so will you" This is upsetting why would I fight against an enemy that can crush me in a second. Perhaps I can use my techno spells and abilities jack taught me to disorient them but that is about it my skills mostly rely on defense, so if they decide they want to shoot at me I can deflect it but not for long if the shots are extreme enough. I can heal others when they are near death which will be helpfull for biological beings. so maybe if I can just act as the guard for them I can help but not as a fighter so my answer is "I will help but I will not fight. I will defend but I will not ever go on the offense." they seem a little desopointed from this. " fine then can you get night stalker to help too we need all the help we can get if were are to fight the decepticons." A5h K3tchum. I agreed to the ideal of having night stalkers skill working for them. Even if she might rip my head off for showed me the stairs down to where night stalker might be. after a few minutes of looking I found her or rather she revealed herself to me. Yet again why couldn't jack be with me. She just stared at me for a while so I decided to break the silence by asking her "night stalker I joined their quest for destroying the decepticons and I know I have no right to ask but will you help?" 


	3. Chapter 3

she said "Teisuse I have been fighting for two years in my own war and you think I will just get up and start fighting a new one?" she then turned invisible and hit me or I think she hit me since I was hit by an invisible fist.

so she has some powers of her own. well I better stand my ground and let her know I got some. sadly though my powers have not fully came back so I can only do small things or a big thing for a small length of time. Well I am glad that mindsight does not need much energy to be used, in fact it can be used even by humans whom have next to no energy levels.

So while sitting I opened my third eye chakra point and watch night stalker as she moved. Lovely how almost nothing escapes a third eye remote viewing. She seems to still be invisible but that was ok this way I'll know what she intend on doing when no one is around… and that is exactly what I do. stalk others for info.

Anyway she saw the machines and listened to them. Too bad remote viewing at this power level does not allow any sense but sight. She saw the machines talking and she at some point left.

I was going to follow her but the kid bugged me."Hey what are you doing in the hallway?"

I open my real eyes and found that it was the kid that was hiding behind the one called jack.

"I ask you a question teisuse" Why the hostility. well no matter my powers are coming back and I will summon a portal out of this world . Although I still have to help them first but that is just to pass the time by so my powers come back full and I prepped some nasty surprise for the council.

"I am mind viewing Night Stalker" at that he did nothing. suppose not much can surprise him. He didn't even react to what I said he just stood there like I was a science test. He finally spoke again"so you are able to spy on people without using technology." well that was what I just said but I can humor him since my mind view will not be useable for another hour. "yup. its a basic technique so it is not so hard to do."I said.

"why did you not hesitate in joining us?" raf said.

"It is the most beneficial choice." I said

"how?"raf said

"I can stay back in order to protect the base in which gives me lots of safety and protection is my domain." true and half the truth. would this count as a lie and if so than would that mean my body language gave me away as an enemy?

"thats selfish and cowardly you should be ashamed to even think that" raf had fire in those words maybe he is more than I previously thought.

"how do you mean. It is the most effective way to use my powers."

"you're not willing to really fight you will only do what it takes to keep you safe, you make yourself think that you are helping at you'r fullest when it is not!"

Is that what I do? yes, but I turned into a demon slave a few days ago which served well in combat even though I had no control, and that lack of control is why I won't risk fighting. Is that another cowardly form of justification?

"the last time I had fought to my fullest I nearly killed the people I tried to protect. so of course I'll hold back not for me but for you." not quite but if my transformation stayed a second longer I knew my blind rage would of killed him "unless you are willing to kill a demon than I will." he left did that mean that he is… well I will just let observations guide me on this.

I went to go to the room I was in a few moments ago and took a nap. I doubt they mind if I take one on their couch.

in a moment I was awoken by miko in an unorthodox fashion. Here is what she did. she jump on the couch blasting some kind of loud and rude music and screaming "WAKEY WAKEY!"

getting up from a blissful sleep with a newfound headache I glared at her. "what...you were asleep for a approximately 8 hrs which is all the human body needs." hmmm she is right my species bodily needs are similar to humans and to her since I look soo much like one I would need only eight. "yea but I am not human. but my need of sleep is more like six and a half so really I oversleep."

I sat up and rubbed my sore muscles, and noticed my powers were mostly back now. I can't believe they have dark soul here. in the next four hours my powers will be fully restored. Now to find out who this miko really is.

"oh thats right you're not. but who exactly are you?" miko was very tired while she said this which means she likes to wake up early or something important is going to happen, or she may be trying to get me to say things I normally wouldn't due to being suddenly being awoken.

"My kind are coursed to help others in their time of need. our course is that we feel the full pain of others death so we tend to help when we can."

"that does not answer my question. Who are you."

"in basic I am just trying to help you in this war that I know soo little about." I said tunelessly

"you know if you don't wanna tell me who you are I'll just keep an eye on you" miko said angrily. while leaving. I think she went back to bed, but I couldn't not now.

well lets see so far miko is what I learned a punk rocker with an unusually high IQ and her sudden change of attitude says she is a bit of a rebel or bipolar. Then raf he is so far curious and fearless or just don't mind going in a corner where I can kill him before the others can stop me, or he is just naive which ever one it is that rafe is I still don't have enough info. Now jack I got nothing I have not said anything to him, and he did nothing to reveal anything. so my Information on them are slowly coming together.

As I looked around becoming more aware of the environment I awoke to. I see three auto bots. The three auto bots are Arcee, a large green auto bot and a yellow and black strip autobot. It look like they were getting ready for a recon.

going to them I asked what's happening. "we got news that the Planet is really the body of unicron so were are going to stop it from awakening." said optimus. "well I'll hold the fort while your gone." I said.

"no need we made a temporary truce with the decepticons…" jack said but looked up to optimus and change pace "how about you make sure night stalker is not going to get herself into trouble"

I went to find night stalker. Well since my power are restored I can now use a tracking spell. "emoc dog morphus wohs em night stalker tser ecalp" in translation I said "come god of dreams show me night stalker resting place" It worked mostly since she was still sleeping. I went to it.

Wow it's the same spot we talk to each other yesterday. I feel stupid for not using a invisible spell when I had the chance. I whisper the spell hoping not to alert her in her deep subconscious. "mrig repaer de deihs em thiw ssenkrad" I became invisible while waiting for her to wake I meditated.

so they don't trust me? That is what it seemed when they had jack change pace as to what he thought I should do. I feel my power being slowly being exhausted I hope night stalker gets up soon.

A few moments went by until she got up… or down since she was sleeping on the pipes. She used her flashlight to see in the dark. Then she got down and walked towards me, and pass right through me. Ah the deal of death how I love it. She then walk towards a room full of computers.

when she stop I didn't and walk right through her. she started to look around. I finally decided to reveal myself. I whispered "kaolcnu" and I appeared to her saying " hello night stalker good morning"

she cursed and hit me on my arm. "don't do that." she said angrily. "ouch that hurt" I said sarcastically."Well I want you to know your not the only one with powers." I said warningly. at that she had a look of … what is that? a combo of disbelief and attitude.

"what the fuck you talking about? Did you inhale spray paint?" she said. she then took a step back. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about i'm an ordinary girl from a shitty world I have no powers" she said. We both heard footsteps coming.

Ratchet comes in the room. she turned to say hello to him and he did the same with her. She glared at me and went to the balcony.

I go up their fearful of her now. How can she have no powers and yet be able to turn invisible it just don't make since.

I go sit in a corner and just cover my head with my hands. I then began to use all the spells I know to contact jack. nothing an hour went by and the others woke up. I finally notice night stalker is aiming her bow at me to warn me that she will shoot me if I get to close. Note to self stop doing stuff to get her pissed.

I still kept my head in my hands so I didn't notice when night stalker disappeared. All I heard was arcee and the massive green autobot say "where did she go?" I would know but my powers are almost gone, and I might need them today. So I couldn't look for her.

the autobots went out to get her. Hmm they think she might be a spy for their enemy. What were they called? Decepticons.

They went in the wrong direction. Now she has free rain to do what she wants, and apparently her cloak allows her to evade the autobots technology. I decided to stay put since their was nothing I could do.


End file.
